fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto: Territory War
Grand Theft Auto: Baby Waffle Edition is a 2012 open-world Baby Waffle action-adventure game by Clover Entertainment. It is the only Grand Theft Auto game to be rated T, and it takes place in Liberty City once again. You can choose a character you want to play as, and fight for their faction for control of the city. Like all the other GTA games, GTA: Baby Waffle Edition is composed of elements from driving games and third-person shooters, and features open world gameplay, in which players can interact with the game world at their leisure. It will be for Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U, and PC, and will be released on November 16th, 2012. Plot Liberty City is currently home to 4 factions: The Purple Dragons, The King Pins, The Decepticons, and The Polite Gentlemen. Each faction is fighting for control of the city. You have to choose which faction you are fighting for and which character to play as, and fight for control of the city. Blow crap up, take down various key members of each faction, kill the leader, and engage in intense fights. It's crazed GTA mayhem like never before. Gameplay Quite like its predecessors, the core gameplay of GTA: BWE consists of giving the player a large, open world environment in which to move around freely. On foot, the player character can walk, run, jump, climb over obstacles and swim, as well as use weapons and perform basic hand-to-hand combat. Players can steal and drive a variety of vehicles, including automobiles, boats, helicopters, and motorcycles. Grand Theft Auto: Baby Waffle Edition takes advantage of the ever-evolving Clover Engine, which combines artificial intelligence, bio-mechanics and physics to make open, non-linear environments that allow players to explore and choose how they wish to play the game. Although completing most of the storyline missions are necessary to progress through the game and unlock certain content and parts of the city, they are not required, as players can complete them at their own leisure. When not attempting a storyline mission, players can free-roam, giving them the ability to do activities. Side missions such as locating and destroying criminals in the police car database or participating in street races can keep the player occupied for hours. You have the capability of destroying things and commiting various crimes for fun (hey, it's a GTA game, so what do you expect?). It is possible to have many active missions running at one time, as some missions run over the course of several days and require the player to wait for further instructions or events. The player can also attempt a variety of optional side missions. Grand Theft Auto: Baby Waffle Edition also contains morality choices at many points throughout the game, which alter the storyline appropriately depending on the player's choice. Which of the game's two different endings occurs is determined by one of these choices. 'Gunfights and Police Response' Gunfights in GTA: Baby Waffle are conducted using a third-person system. The game's cover system allows the player to deftly move between cover, to fire blindly, aim freely, and target a specific enemy. Individual body parts can also be targeted. Unlike the previous GTA games, where the character's health is shown by the green semi-circle on the map, this time the health is a horizontal bar on the upper left corner of the screen. The Wanted Level system has changed from previous Grand Theft Auto games. Although their star levels are retained (which increase with the number or severity of criminal acts by the player, with corresponding increases in law enforcement interference), the law enforcement agencies which may pursue the player have changed, with the focus on making them more realistic. This is just the average cops. They go easy on you thinking you won't be a big threat. This is when things get crazy. The cops get stronger, and they have more trained cops. This is when the SWAT team decides to come in and take you down. They are well-trained and well-armed, so watch out. The SWAT team gets stronger and a helicopter goes in pursuit of you. This is the highest wanted level. The army decides it's time for THEM to try and take you on. It won't be easy taking these guys on. Playable Characters Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:2012 Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Sandbox games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Co-op Category:Rated T Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:2012 Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Sandbox games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Co-op Category:Rated T Games